battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/BFB 9
69 new recommended characters appeared in This Episode Is About Basketball, along with some from previous episodes. arron Aurora Borealis Aurora Borealis is a recommended character in BFB 9, Recommended by boppinduk. This may be a reference to the "Steamed Hams" meme. bacon bit Birdhouse Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Bitty Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Black Square Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Brush cake pop Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Cane Carrot Is a recommended character in BFB 9. cereal box cheeseburger cherryade Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Clarinet cola Cola is a recommended character in BFB 9. They were recommended by Super S.B. They appear to be a red can of soda. Colorful Lollipop crayon box curtains Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Cymbal Diamond Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Evil Biscuit Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Another evil character. Fireoiny Is a recommended character in BFB 9. May be a ship to Firey and Coiny. Gingerbread Man Glassy Gummy Heart Is a recommended character in BFB 9. HelloKevin Is a recommended character in BFB 9. hockey puck Is a recommended character in BFB 9. jack russell terrier dog riding very fast with speed a skateboard as skater , with sunglasses in summer vacation, taking a selfie with smartphone or cell phone Is a recommended character in BFB 9. He also has one of the longest names of a recommended character, not even the whole label can fit on the screen! Jelly Is a recommended character in BFB 9. King Cake King Cake is a recommended character in BFB 9, recommended by Taylor G. It is based off by Cake. Laci Little Elder Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Lumen Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Monocle Non-Slip Shoes so Ha nowiki delete Firey Fan omelet Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Paddle Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Pasty pinewood car Ping-Pong Ball Popcorn Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Propeller rafty Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Randomizer Randomizer is a recommended character, recommended by Augie279. It is basically a dice, their eyes are just number dots. Robot Cake Robot Cake is a recommended character, recommended by WakelessLon. It is a robot version of Cake. robot fishy Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Robot Four Sacky sand clock Sandwich Sierpinski Sign Is a recommended character in BFB 9. spherey Sponge Cake Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Star of David Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Srawberry Note that this Strawberry is different than the one that appeared in BFB 2, as this one is armless and larger. Swiss role tablety '''Tablety '''is a reccomended character in BFB 9. Her gender and tablet type were confirmed by reccomender in the Patreon post she came from. Thermometer Is a recommended character in BFB 9. TNT Token Turntaby Uni Is a recommended character in BFB 9. white chocolate bar Wicker Basket Is a recommended character in BFB 9. Winterous Yoyle Pie Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters